


Getting This Straight

by Tortellini



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What is actually straight though? Gally of all people will soon find out.Oneshot/drabble





	Getting This Straight

Gally was sort of easily pissed off. It was just his personality. That's just how he was. And what's more was that he didn't actually want to change it either. He thought he was fine the way he was. 

And right now? He was pissed off. Shocker, right? 

"Let me get this straight," He said with his arms crossed, looking at his friends. "You, Thomas, and Newt have been together the whole time?!"

Minho looked at his boyfriends with a small smirk, before looking back at the other guy. 

"There’s actually nothing straight about it but yeah."

Seems legit. 


End file.
